Many effective, useful exercise devices and methods exist for promoting the physical fitness of the body. Our efforts to promote health, longevity, strength through exercise can result in a more vibrant youthful appearance, mainly due to the increased circulation and muscle tone of the intended body part(s). The present inventor has found a great deficiency in existing facial exercise apparatuses, and/or their suggested methods of use, in that most available units are inconvenient, difficult, awkward, painful and even somewhat dangerous at times to the user as well as ineffective.
Most facial exercise apparatuses available today typically contain somewhat precariously attached, internal, external stationary, and/or moving parts such as bolts, belts, bands, screws, springs, magnets, electrodes, machinery, batteries, padding, weights and/or combinations thereof, etc. Many of these attached parts degrade quickly requiring that the user reorder or reapply them on a continuing basis at home; without the reorders these apparatuses often become obsolete and useless.
In addition, the method of use of these facial exercise apparatuses often require that extreme pressure or tension be applied to these same precariously attached parts, increasing the risk of their popping, thus pinching or injuring the delicate facial tissues/muscles, teeth, or eyes when these precariously attached parts are applied even when used according to manufacturers suggestions. If such dislodgement occurs while an exercise device is in use either intra-orally or near the eye area, it can cause soft tissue damage, dental problems, choking, blindness, and other hazards to the person's health and well-being. In addition, the corrosion and/or dislodgement of parts of a facial exercise apparatus reduces the usable life of such a product.
Many existing facial exercise apparatuses require mastication and/or repetitive motion of the devices. These methods of use alone may damage the soft facial tissue through friction or excessive rubbing and the like. Some manufacturers even warn users of possible tooth and dental work breakage. Some methods of use will cause accelerated degradation of the facial exercise apparatuses requiring additional and continual repurchasing. Some facial exercise devices have been known to cause nerve damage; one even caused retinal damage. In addition, some facial exercise devices require batteries and/or electrical power.
Other methods of improving facial appearance include facial plastic surgery, and topical treatments and ointments, all of which can have undesirable side effects.
Therefore a need exists for a safe, compact, facial exercise apparatus or device with a more simplified and safer method of use. More particularly, there is a need for a facial exercise device that does not contain parts that can corrode and/or dislodge, parts that need to be renewed and replaced frequently, and that does not require electrical current.
A device constructed according to the principles of the present invention addresses these deficiencies.